riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
CRATER Squadron
Crater Squadron also known as Demons of the Skies, by the People of Soviet Russia during the years of World War II Use to be an elite Rangerian 16 Plane Squadron, consisting of 8 Fighters, and 8 Bombers, both Medium and Diving alike. The Squadron was established in 1942, by Young Harrison Rivera during the German Invasion of the Soviet Union, better known as Operation Brabrossa. 4 nearly 4 months there seemed to be no stopping Crater Squadron, until the Soviets launched an Elite Squadron of their own, known as Stalin Squadron Throughout the rest of the Second World War in the East leading to Germany, Both Crater & Stalin, would compete against each other over the air, despite both Squadrons knocking planes out of the air from both sides, The aerial conflict after the war Ended was considered to be a Draw. Formation Young Harrison Rivera was sent to provide close air support for German Forces, on the Eastern front. 4 about 2 to 3 months Young was always flying around with other German Fighters to cover the German advance from the air. Months later he would even have to escort Bombers all the time. Getting heavily board of always having to follow Rangerian Code. Young broke formation during a transfer from Base Olympus to Base Tyrus, On April 2nd, of 1942 where he landed back at Olympus shooting a couple of the Soviet Invaders as they stormed the airfield. German forces that were trapped inside began to Board a grand total of about 15 planes, 7 were fighters 4 were Stuka Dive Bombers and another 4 were Ju-88 Medium class Bombers. Young began to cover the planes as they took off into the safety of the air, and managed to head back West towards Tyrus Airfield. However while on the way there A group of Soviets P-39 Fighter planes attempted to shoot down the 16 Aircraft leading to a complete and historical dog fight over the Village of Horsha. Despite the Bombers being used for Attacking ground targets, both the Ju-87's and Ju-88's made a historical Turn in Aerial warfare in Riverian history, as the first Bombers to ever engage in a dog fight. Despite many Russians attempting to shoot down the Squadron of 16 planes, about a grand total of about 50 Soviet Planes have dropped out of the sky clearing the way back to Tyrus. To make matters even more interesting, is that the Squadron did not receive any loses. Upon arriving at Tyrus Young was court martial for Disobeying direct orders, but was defended by the pilots who he had saved 3 days ago, dropping his criminal charges Young and the 15 other planes flew into the skies again and attacked a group of Soviet planes around the entire region. Hitler very amazed on how a Squadron of about 8 fighters and 8 Bombers were able to take on a group of Russian fighters without the Bombers ever losing a plane. On April 23rd, 1942, Young decided to hold a little test round on the Ju-87 hopping to see if it was dog fighting compatible, a huge air engagement took place in the skies above the occupied Smolensk area where a squadron of friendly German BF-109's engaged Harrison with his idea of a challenge, by about over half an hour of air combat, out of 16 BF-109's only 2 made it back to the air field in one piece. Young now truly amazed on the stunts that he has done, later took to the skies against tougher opponents, but like the first time all 16 were shot down, leaving Young Harrison Rivera, with the final test, of Dog Fighting, fighting pure ace veterans. On the 24th, of April, Harrison entered Soviet airspace with the Ju-87 only to be met by Soviet ace pilots, after about 10 minutes and 17 Seconds, of war in the Kursk area, Harrison managed to shoot down all 20 Soviet fighters with only one Ju-87 Stuka Dive Bomber, Impressed on what he is done, Young than declared the Stuka dive bomber is indeed dog fighting compatible, and that it should be flown along with him in a future squadron. On April 27th, Young did the exact same tests, he did with the Ju-87, with the Ju-88 Medium bomber, though dog fights were hours due to a bomber not having capable machine guns, Young stated that the Ju-88 would be a perfect defense wall to protect fighters from flanking attacks along as dog fighting against other fighters, the tests were so well that 12 Days later On May 8th, Young Harrison Rivera Formed CRATER Squadron which changed not only the history of Ariel Warfare, but also Rangerian Military History. Tactics CRATER's Tactics were known to be Aerial Warfare, along with Ground Attacks. CRATER, was eventually used for attacking Russian supplies behind their lines, and also destroying a large bulk of Soviet Aircraft in the Vicinity. In the following Months of 1943, the Soviets have lost a grand total of up to nearly 30,000 Aircraft in their territory, giving the Germans at least another advantage in sending Bomber units in to bomb Soviet positions around Stalingrad during the battle Of Stalingrad. The Soviets were repulsed by every attack that they threw at CRATER, costing the Soviet Union 2 of their most successful Squadrons, MOSCOW, and Zyma. Things for CRATER began to change In the Dawn of 1944, when Hitler ordered Harrison to leave Eastern Europe, at last and head west to help stop the Allied Invasion of Normand, during the year of D-Day. CRATER however never made it to the West for the 16 airplanes for the first time since their founding in 43, had been ambushed over Crimea. A group of 16 Soviet planes, with the same formation as CRATER, consisting of 8 Fighters, 4 Dive Bombers, and 4 Medium Bombers managed to prevent CRATER from passing over Crimea and entering Romania. CRATER, was defeated for the first over Crimea, mostly due to surprise attack. CRATER As well had an air to ground rescue tactic known as Sky Wing, In which soldiers that are in need can be saved from the ground by jumping onto the wings of the 16 planes. CRATER first committed this tactic when German Squadron Ignition got shot down by Zyma Squadron in 1943, over the Soviet city of Rakov. All German pilots were rescued by both the fighters and Bombers except for one who was killed in a fire fight, before CRATER can even arrive. CRATER's Tactics changed however when the Germans were getting Pushed back, and Hitler had ordered CRATER for the first time in the front lines to try and support the German panzer divisions as they tried to break through the Soviet lines at Kursk, only to get repulsed. CRATER done what ever they can to aide the operation but STALIN Squadron would always interfere drawing CRATER Away from the battlefield and costing the failure of Operation Citadel at Kursk. As the War shifted to Germany in 1945, CRATER was orders by Hitler before he shot himself to attack Soviet positions around Berlin to try and give the Rangerians time to Beam themselves off of Earth and back to Rivera. After causing a large amount of Diversion The Rangerians beamed themselves out of Germany and back on Rivera. CRATER was about to fly to the West in hoping of surrendering to the Western Allies but were soon attacked once again by STALIN over, Western Berlin. Though both sides managed to shoot each others planes out of the sky, when the War was finally brought to an end The dog fight that was taking place above West Berlin was considered a Draw, and CRATER Disbanded in the 3 days later. ''Formations CRATER has Tactics in flying in 3 different types of Aerial Formations, that are listed below. These Tactics were used in both the Second and Third World War... 'Aerial Rail' Aerial Rail Formation is known to be a Chin Line that CRATER would often use to get into tight spaces such as Canyons, or Mountain regions at low Altitude. This formation also makes it effective in the air as well in order for Soviet ground forces to rarely get a hold of them unless they turn around, at the same time revealing it to be like a chain swinging around in the air above. The Formation is listed as CRATER's first ever formation, for they have done this while attempting to retreat from Olympus to Tyrus in 1943, before getting attacked by the Soviets. The Formation is done in a straight, Vertical Line with the 8 Fighters in the front, the 4 Dive Bombers in the center, and the 4 Medium Bombers in the Rear. The formation was designed in case of aerial attack. If a Squadron should try to attack from the rear they would get shot down, by the Gunners of the Ju-88's if they tried to attack from the front they would get shot down head on by the fighters, and if they tried to attack from the Center then they would get shot down from the Gunners of both the Ju-87's and Ju-88's. 'Wing Formation' Wing, was known as the main formation Of CRATER. It is known as a major air wall by the Soviet Union during the Second World War in the Easter Front. The formation was known to be a side to side Sky Barrier for Aerial warfare, in the skies above Russia. CRATER's altitude is known to be the highest due to the Wing being known as an Aerial warfare formation It was known to be the most deadliest Aerial formation in the skies during the Second World War. The Formation is done in a Horizontal Pattern with BF-109 K-5's to the far right, and the K-4's to the Inner Right, The Ju-88's were known to be in the center, along with the Dive Bombers the Ju-87's in the outer left. Wing was the only formation close to Aerial Rail that CRATER has been able to be a major success in creating chaos in the skies above Russia. 'Rangerian Gem Formation' The Rangerian Gem, was known to be CRATER's second defense formation, in both the Era's of World War's II & III. The formation was known for mostly air defense from front sides, and Rear. The Formation is made up in a close Gem shaped Tactic, for massive aerial guarding. The BF-109's of would be on the sides of both the left and right, with the K-4's to the left, and the K-5's on the right. In the front are the Ju-87 Stucka Dive Bombers where they would often lead the way through enemy territory shooting down any IL2's that come their way with their ground based wing Gun Pods. Last but not least, the rear. The Ju-88 Medium class Bombers have the rear due to them containing turrets for defense in the back. The Medium bombers are known to be the Gem's rear defense, with Machine guns scanning the skies endlessly in CRATER's Rear, just encase Soviet, or any other air attack. 'Squadron Aircraft' *'4 BF-109 K-4''' *'4 BF-109 K-5's' *'4 Ju-87 Stuka Dive Bombers' *'4 Ju-88 Medium Bombers' Known Number all together. A grand total of 16 Planes make Up Crater Squadron... Known Pilots BF-109 Pilots *'Crater 1: Young Harrison Rivera' (BF-109 K-4) *'Crater 2: Terrance Kucuo' (BF-109 K-4) *'Crater 3: William Darler' (BF-109 K-5) *'Crater 4: Gerald Jodon' (BF-109 K-5) *'Crater 5: Karl Armin' (BF-109 K-5) *'Crater 6: Anton Hans' (BF-109 K-4) *'Crater 7: George Namensgebung' (BF-109 K4) *'Crater 8: Lieutenant, James Deutsche' (BF-109 K-5) Dive Bomber Pilots *'Crater 9: Rupert Erwin '(Ju-87 Stuka Dive Bomber) **'Gunner: Luther Mario' *'Crater 10: Lars Soto' (Ju-87 Stuka Dive Bomber) **'Gunner: Daryl Hermann' *'Crater 11: Jamerson Sepp' (Ju-87 Stuka Dive Bomber) **'Gunner: Jamerson Zimmer' *'Crater 12: Hans Gross' (Ju-87 Stuka Dive Bomber) **'Gunner: Karsten Zimmer' Medium Bomber Pilots *'Crater 13: Rupert Frown' (Ju-88 Medium Bomber) **'Gunner #1: Wolfgang Sora' **'Gunner #2: Urban Hansel' **'Gunner #3: Horst Holder' **'Gunner #4: Veit Gross' *'Crater 14: Leon Andreas' (Ju-88 Medium Bomber) **'Gunner #1: Marcel Grietle' **'Gunner #2: Bruno Hermen' **'Gunner #3: Lothar Mot' **'Gunner #4: Lars Kuno' *'Crater 15: Nils Unimen' (Ju-88 Medium Bomber) **'Gunner #1: Otto Bronco' **'Gunner #2: Oskar Rolan' **'Gunner #3: Sepp Krankorus' **'Gunner #4: Golo Judge' *'Crater 16: Gregor Gerris' (Ju-88 Medium Bomber) **'Gunner #1: Theodore Garris' **'Gunner #2: Udo Hartwig' **'Gunner #3: Horst Zame' **'Gunner #4: Hein Johann' Mordants CRATER, consists of the most advanced Guns produced from Berlin, That had arrived from Rivera's Industries in the fall of 39. The 16 Planes of CRATER, are armed with 2 exact parts. *'GunPods' *'Bomb Payloads' Each one of these parts are design for patrol and ground attack Tactics. The 4 Ju-88's of CRATER are armed more with The Bomb Payloades for attack on Enemy ground, while the 4 Stuka Dive Bombers, and 8 fighters, are armored with Gun Pods for both Dog fighting and Ground attack Design. Rivaled Squadrons 'World War II' 'Zyama Squadron' Zyma was the first Squadron that Engaged CRATER, in the Eastern front during the Battle Of Stalingrad while CRATER was sent on a search and destroy mission to attack Soviet troops around the region, and a couple of outposts in the vicinity is given the order. The 2 first clashed on August 22nd, 1942, when Zyma was sent out to recon CRATER in the Smolensk area to the west. Their squad was made up of 2 fighters, and one recon plane. CRATER however managed to get a hold of them before they were able to report their location to Soviet central command. The 2 fighters were shot down in mid seconds, but the recon aircraft managed to escape the region and back East toward Stalingrad. After the first clash Zyma tripled it's fighters and grew them from 2-4. On September 4th, 1942, Zyma was launched into the air again when they learned that CRATER was attacking a group of Soviet fuel convoys while on the way to Stalingrad Russia. They also discovered that all fighters that tried to engage them were shot down in mid minutes or even seconds due to the pilots not being capable into out running the Bomber/Fighter squadron. Zyma completely determined now, launched and entered the Stalingrad region, and engaged CRATER over Frail hill while on the way back to their new Air field at Bruno. Despite being overwhelmed, and shot down, Zyma managed to stay in the air for at least 20-30 minutes longer than they did the last time they encountered CRATER. Zyma launched another attack on CRATER on June 23rd, and attempted on destroying the 16 planes while they were attempting to cover the ground forces of the advancing Germans that were entering Stalingrad, but were once again overwhelmed and shot down. On October 2nd, 1942, Zyma made one final attack against CRATER, in an attempt to hit them while they were carrying bombs and were known to be attacking a group of Soviet tank repair factories in the city. The tactic once again failed with the fighters dropping their bombs and engaging Zyma while the Bombers destroyed the factories. On January 14th, 1943, CRATER getting heavily annoyed with Zyma's interfering with their missions, and war efforts, managed to locate Zyma's airfield on the fields of Granov, 39 miles Stalingrad, with the help of the Heinrich Rangerian Satellite in orbit around Earth. Zyma not even ready were just relaxing while listening to their radios waiting for their presence in the air. their relaxation, was interrupted by the sounds of the air raid sirens forcing all pilots to exit their barracks, and look outside to see their worst nightmare that has been shootin them down for nearly almost 4 months right over their airfield. Some aircraft up to 12-15 managed to leave ground and engage CRATER, over the air field, but Zyma had to launch their four planes quickly for the Soviet air defenses were not going to be able to hold CRATER in the air for long. After 3 aircraft managed to escape into the air the fourth one never made it to the air and was shot down by a Ju-87. Zyma hopping to avenge their down comrade, try to engage but were once again overwhelmed and shot down, again. The pilots left their planes but became targets for the Ju-88 nose gunners, after minutes Zyma's pilots were all dead and Jerov airfield was left in a large state of ruble and debris from CRATER. 'Moscow Squadron' 'Lenin Squadron' 'Stalin Squadron' 'World War III' 'Fukuwoka Air legion' '23rd, Michigan Air Force' Later History '2016-2029' CRATER was re established by New Harrison Rivera, during the European Civil War, in the events of The Siege of Gorgon Fortress, during the Denmarkian invasion of Germany. After the Repulsing the Denmarkian Invasion and pushing the Invaded out of Germany, CRATER began to cover much of the German forces as they began to Invade France. A group of German Commandos managed to gain control of 5 of the U.E.S.E.F. Satellites in Orbit from the land base in North Germany known as Satan Hill, and during the Clash In Paris between all Europeans Nations, the Satellites Erupted and destroyed much of the region, forcing the 21 Continentals to stop the European Civil War, due to severer damage and a half Corrupted Country. ''Trivia *''CRATER Squadron was first Created by 2091riveraisrael, in the early fall of 2004, but was never worked on at the time except for a few War Tracks on the Computer Flight Simulator IL-2 STURMOVIC WWII COMBAT SIMULATOR... *''CRATER, throughout the mid and End years of the Second World War never once made it To Western Europe...'' *When CRATER first encountered Zyma Squadron, their planes were known to be a 2 man squadron, allowing CRATER's Squadron of 16 to annihilate them over the Smolensk region... *''CRATER, and STALIN Were considered to be a Draw at the end of the Second World War, It is stated that both Squadrons are evenly matched Opponents, mostly due to the fact of both consisting of Fighters and Bombers...'' *''Though the Planes were the same, CRATER's Rangerian Luftwaffe logo was replaced with the Artemeis Empire Logo during the years of both the European Civil War, and the Third World War...'' *''CRATER's only attempt to make it to Western Europe was over Crimea, in 1944, where they would refuel at Romania, and continue West. That attempt never prevailed...'' *''Before STALIN's Attack, The area where CRATER was flying over Was known to be deserted with only Hills and Seas surrounding the 16 Planes...'' *''CRATER Squadron Reformed In 2018 during the Years of the European Civil War...'' *''CRATER was still a Deadly Squadron during the years of the Third World War, as it was in The Second World War...'' *''The Bomber side of CRATER, was known to be the main strength of the Squadron due to them having more fire power and armor than those of the fighter side...'' *''CRATER attacked a grand total of about 2 Superior Soviet Airfields during the Battle Of Stalingrad in 1943...'' *''Continental Young Harrison Rivera was known to be the Leader & Founder of CRATER...'' *''CRATER Was known as Demons Of The Skies to the Soviet Union, but during the Third World War, they were known as Air Satans...'' *''During the battles of the Second World War CRATER Was one of the only Squadrons in the Rangerian Arsenal to hold Stereo Systems in their Cock Pits, making them the first ever planes to blast Music while fighting...'' *''CRATER Was the only squadron that wreak havoc behind Soviet Lines, while the rest of the Rangerian Luftwaffe would be used in the front lines.'' *''Even on recon missions, CRATER would always go together as 16 planes, and not by splitting the force like other Squadrons do when they are on recon missions, or even when they are free flyin...'' *''2 Planes were shot down in early times, but the Pilots were recovered...'' *''CRATER Was defeated only once over Crimea in 1944 by STALIN Squadron, Through their other encounters the Battle that they always would fight would always end up in a draw...'' *''When pilots are shot down or there's a bad pursuit of another Rangerian Pilot who was shot down behind Enemy lines, CRATER, unleashes the Tactic of a Sky Wing, A formation that saves pilots in need....'' *''During the Third World War CRATER was sent for the first time to the United States to deal with blows behind their lines as far as the Grand Canyon....'' *''Even in the Third World War, CRATER's planes remained the same, only with their actual laser blasters, and the Shielding technology...'' *''During the 3rd, World War CRATER's first mission in the United States, was to attack and destroy a United States Weapons lab in the grand canyon, It was also the first time that CRATER, had to fly in an Aerial Rail formation through the canyon and into caves...'' *''While flying inside a cave or a building the Ju-88's use Signal lights as a guide to show where CRATER is going...'' Category:Organization Category:Universal Military Powers